L'asile
by Bidulune
Summary: Mathieu Sommet est enfermé dans cet asile lugubre, seul... ou pas tout à fait, car une infirmière est bien décidée à lui venir en aide ! Résumé pourri, je sais. Mathieu, ses personnalités, le docteur Frédéric, Marty, et l'Homme au Masque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les autres persos (Kumi, Olivia, le personnel de l'hôpital, etc...) sont issus de mon imagination.
1. Prologue

_**Voici le prologue d'une fic qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! :)**_

* * *

 **1er septembre 2014**

Kumi ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'est un plafond blanc. Visiblement, elle était allongée sur le sol, étendue sur un tapis duveteux, les bras en croix. C'est en tout cas ce que son esprit engourdi put comprendre.

 _Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?_

Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Un appart' tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Elle n'était jamais venue ici, en tous cas, pas dans ses souvenirs.

À sa droite, un garçon au crâne rasé et vêtu d'un Tshirt violet, d'un jeans et d'une paire de baskets noires qui, lui aussi, émergeait de sa torpeur.. Il lui rappelait bizarrement quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'il était important, très important, même. mais son esprit refusait de lui dire pourquoi.

Le garçon, qui se frottait vigoureusement les yeux, croisa le regard de Kumi, et lâcha, paniqué :

 **\- Nom de dieu !**

Alors, les souvenirs affluèrent en elle.


	2. Jour 1, Partie 1: 2 Août

**2 Août 2014**

Kumi était plutôt contente, ce jour-là. Elle entamait son troisième mois de travail dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Son oncle, jouant de ses relations, avait réussi à y trouver un job d'été là-bas, en tant qu'aide-soignante, alors qu'elle venait de finir sa première année de psychologie, après une année sabbatique et un an en carrière sociale. Elle se rendait bien compte de sa chance: sans aucun diplôme en poche, elle avait réussi à avoir un job d'été dans un secteur très demandeur en qualifications.

Au bout de deux mois, elle s'était habituée à l'asile, ses règles et ses bizarreries. Par exemple, le fait que le directeur de l'asile, dont tout le personnel ignorait le nom, porte en permanence une perruque blanche, des gants, et un masque vénitien et qu'il ne devait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Les autres infirmiers, infirmières ou médecins ne lui parlaient pas, et elle avait davantage sympathisé avec les patients dont elle avait la charge.

Chaque jour, quatre fois par jour, Kumi devait faire le tour des chambres du deuxième étage pour s'assurer de la prise de repas et de médicaments des patients. Le matin, elle devait également faire prendre leur douche à ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Le responsable du service lui donnait chaque matin une feuille indiquant les chambres occupées, et les médicaments à donner à telle ou telle heure.

Ce matin-là, en prenant sa feuille, elle constata que la chambre tout au fond du couloir était attribuée. C'était une cellule capitonnée, sans meubles, sous surveillance permanente, qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur à l'aide d'un digicode. En gros, une sorte de chambre d'isolement

 _Bon, on verra bien._ songea-t-elle en commençant sa tournée matinale.

Comme chaque matin, elle avait commencé sa tournée avec Olivia, une jeune anorexique avec qui elle s'entendait particulièrement bien. Lors de son temps libre, Kumi restait avec Olivia et elles regardaient des vidéos humoristiques sur le web (Kumi ramenait souvent son PC), jouaient à des jeux ou discutaient, tout simplement.

 **\- Ça va, ce matin ?** demanda Kumi en faisant la bise à Olivia, qui avait l'air plutôt fatiguée.

 **\- Boarf. Un mec a été transféré ici, hier. Il a passé la nuit à hurler, tout le couloir l'a entendu et le gardien lui a même foutu une rouste pas possible.**

 **\- Dur... Tu veux du café pour te remonter un peu ?**

 **\- J'ai pas le droit.** rigola Olivia tandis que Kumi lui tendait sa thermos.

 **\- Allez, ils en sauront rien, et ça va sûrement plus te remonter que leurs médocs à la con.**

 **\- Pas faux.** répondit Olivia en croquant dans un gâteau.

Depuis qu'elle connaissait Kumi, son état s'était grandement amélioré, et cela était en partie dû au fait que, lorsqu'elle parlait avec Kumi, Olivia ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle mangeait (à savoir, les surgelés dégueulasses à peine réchauffés servis à l'hôpital), et finissait son assiette sans même s'en rendre compte.

Olivia but une gorgée de café :

 **\- Putain, ça fait du bien. C'est meilleur que leur chocolat insipide.**

En effet, le chocolat chaud du matin n'était pas à base de lait, mais d'eau. Cela ressemblait davantage à une sorte de pisse de chat, d'ailleurs.

Soudain, un cri de désespoir résonna dans le couloir, glaçant Kumi jusqu'aux os. C'était un cri d'agonie, de souffrance pure.

 **\- Pauvre garçon.** soupira Olivia. **J'ai entendu les médecins en parler entre eux. Apparemment, ça fait sept mois qu'il est dans l'asile, et il ne s'en est rendu compte qu'hier. Ils avaient recréé le décor de son appart' dans l'asile, et le laissaient vivre à peu près normalement. Toute sa vie a été remise en question, tu imagines le traumatisme ?**

À présent, la voix suppliait à quelqu'un de revenir.

 **\- Tu devrais aller voir.** conseilla Olivia. **Sinon, il va encore se faire démonter...**

Des coups de poing résonnaient. Le garçon était en train de se défouler contre sa porte. Kumi sentit son cœur se serrer, au point d'avoir envie de vomir. Ce garçon, même si elle ne le connaissait pas, lui faisait de la peine.

 **\- Ouais, je vais y aller. Je reviens tout à l'heure.**

 **\- À tout' !**

Alors qu'elle courait dans le couloir avec son chariot, Kumi constata que les cris s'étaient arrêtés, remplacés par des pleurs. Elle consulta sa feuille, puis composa le digicode qui lui permettait d'entrer dans la chambre.

À peine eut-elle posé le pied à l'intérieur que l'ambiance glauque la frappa. La pièce entière était blanche, et éclairée d'une lumière crue, bien trop forte. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, excepté un matelas posé à même le sol, où était allongé un jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il était vêtu uniquement d'une chemise d'hôpital (blanche, elle aussi), et d'un boxer. Ses sanglots, qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce, étaient le seul bruit audible.

Kumi se racla la gorge, et son patient leva sa tête vers elle.

 _Bordel à queue._

Kumi s'attendait à tout, sauf à ÇA. Le garçon tremblant qui la regardait de ses yeux perdus et humides était son YouTubeur préféré. Mathieu Sommet. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Du sang séché maculait son arcade sourcilière gauche, son teint était pâle et il avait l'air d'un petit garçon effrayé.

 **\- M... Mathieu ?** hésita-t-elle.

En entendant son nom, Mathieu sembla reprendre un semblant de conscience.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée d'avoir trop crié.

 **\- Je m'appelle Kumi. Je suis là pour t'aider.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal ?**

 **\- Non, non, évidemment que non !** s'écria Kumi, bouleversée.

Elle n'était pas une fangirl à proprement parler (enfin, un peu quand même), mais avait toujours imaginé Mathieu comme un garçon plutôt sûr de lui, sans toutefois être arrogant. Elle ne l'imaginait pas aussi vulnérable, aussi détruit, aussi différent du garçon visiblement sain d'esprit qui faisait des vidéos. Le voir ainsi la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en position de force face à son idole du web. Ça lui rappellerait trop « Misery ».

 **\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?** se risqua-t-elle à demander.

 **\- Ils m'ont forcé. Ils me les ont enlevé.** souffla-t-il **. Je ne veux plus... je ne veux plus...**

Il murmura ensuite des paroles vides de sens à propos d'orques, de lions et de sous-marins, en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Kumi, ne sachant que faire, laissa son instinct maternel prendre le dessus. Elle caressa la joue de Mathieu :

 **\- Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Tu vas prendre tes médicaments, d'accord ?**

Horrifié, il secoua la tête :

 **\- Je ne veux pas... Hier, quand j'en ai pris, je... je me souvenais plus de rien après.**

Kumi comprit. Comme beaucoup d'asiles, ils utilisaient la camisole chimique pour avoir la paix quitte à négliger le bien-être du patient. Elle regarda la caméra en haut d'un angle de mur, qu'elle savait dépourvue de micro, et dit à Mathieu :

 **\- Fais semblant de les prendre. Je ne dirai rien.**

Avec un regard brillant de gratitude, il fit semblant de prendre les pilules que lui tendait Kumi, puis but un verre d'eau fraîche, ce qui sembla lui faire du bien. Un peu.

 **\- Merci de m'aider... Je suis si seul... Je n'ai plus personne... J'espère que si je ne prends pas mes médicaments, ils vont revenir.**

 **\- De qui tu parles ?**

 **Mes frères. Ils... ils existent, pas vrai ?**

Ses yeux suppliants attendaient un « oui ».

 **\- Tes frères ?** répéta Kumi, hébétée.

 **\- Le Geek, le Hippie, le Patron, le Panda... Je sais pas où ils sont... Le docteur Frédéric m'a dit qu'ils n'existaient pas, qu'ils étaient dans ma tête. Même si c'est vrai, je m'en fiche, je veux les revoir... À quoi bon être sain d'esprit si je suis incomplet ? Je préfère être fou.**

Kumi se remémora le dernier épisode de « SLG ». Elle et Olivia l'avaient adoré, surtout pour « l'Instant Panda ». Mathieu avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal dedans. Heureux, avec un humour déjanté, mais aussi engagé, avec un sens critique acerbe et des valeurs morales. Et dire qu'il était déjà dans cet asile à ce moment-là...

 **\- Tu as faim ?** proposa-t-elle, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Un bon petit-déjeuner ne pouvait lui faire que du bien vu son état.

Mathieu regarda le contenu du chariot avec une moue un peu dégoûtée.

 **\- Je t'aurais bien passé du café, mais...** soupira Kumi, gênée, en désignant la caméra.

Au final, Mathieu opta pour une tisane (le thé était lui aussi proscrit, car considéré comme un excitant) et quelques petits gâteaux, qu'il mangea en silence.

 **\- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?** demanda Kumi. **Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je verrai ce que je peux faire.**

 **\- Tu pourrais m'avoir un carnet et un stylo, s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je puisse me souvenir de tout ce qu'il m'arrive. Déjà que je me souviens pas des sept mois passés ici...**

Dieu merci, le sac de Kumi était un véritable bric-à-brac. Elle en sortit un petit calepin (où elle avait déjà dessiné quelques conneries, dont un chat armé d'une batte de baseball, frappant un écran d'ordinateur), et un stylo-panda, qu'elle lui tendit. Mathieu sourit timidement :

 **\- Merci. J'aime beaucoup ton stylo.**

 **\- Moi aussi je l'aime bien. Tu peux le garder, si tu veux. Je dois y aller, j'ai d'autres patients à aller voir.** dit-elle, presque à regrets. **Je reviens tout à l'heure. Fais attention à toi, en attendant, d'accord ?**

* * *

 _ **Une review = un câlin.**_


	3. Jour 1, Partie 2: 2 Août

_MATIN (je ne sais pas quelle heure vu que je n'ai pas de montre)_

 _La solitude. C'est dur de s'y faire quand on a toujours vécu avec ses frères. C'est sûrement la pire chose que je vive ici, bien pire que les surdosages de médicaments qui me causent vomissements, maux de têtes et autres. C'est même pire que de savoir qu'ils n'ont jamais existé. Ça, je m'en fiche. Même s'ils ne sont pas réels pour les autres, ils le sont pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte._

 _J'ai découvert hier que ça fait 7 mois que je suis dans l'asile, sans même le savoir. Pendant sept mois, j'ai été le cobaye de leurs expériences. Ils m'ont observé, manipulé comme un rat de laboratoire, essayant sur moi plusieurs traitements pour me guérir contre mon gré. Le docteur Frédéric m'a même montré des vidéos de mes séances avec lui. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est du tournage de_ _« SLG ». Ils ont tous disparus alors que j'allais analyser la dernière vidéo.  
_

 _Aujourd'hui, je suis dans une vraie chambre d'hôpital. Les médecins m'y ont transféré hier en fin d'après-midi, après la disparition de mes frères. Je suis sous surveillance permanente grâce à une caméra, et je ne peux pas sortir si on ne m'ouvre pas de l'extérieur. Le seul endroit sans surveillance dans cette chambre, c'est la salle de bain. Je peux encore pisser, chier et me doucher en paix. Même lorsque je dors, la caméra me filme. Le petit voyant rouge clignote toutes les deux secondes exactement. J'ai compté. J'avais que ça à faire. Grâce à ça, j'arrive à me repérer un peu dans le temps.  
_

 _C'est une aide-soignante nommée Kumi qui m'a donné ce carnet, avec un stylo-panda, qui m'a rappelé mon frère. Elle ne m'a pas obligé à prendre mes médicaments. Elle veut m'aider. KUMI. Je dois retenir ce nom. Grâce à elle, je me suis senti mieux pendant un petit moment.  
_

 _Je me suis installé dans la salle de bain pour écrire, pour ne pas que les médecins me voient et me confisquent la seule chose qui me permet de ne pas oublier ce que je vis._

 _Plus j'essaie de me souvenir de mes frères, plus j'ai mal à la tête, au point de presque m'évanouir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je veux qu'ils reviennent. Je veux qu_

 _Je suis tombé dans les vapes quelques instants. Je me souviens même plus de ce que je voulais écrire. Je vais planquer ce carnet dans un coin et aller me coucher, ça ira mieux après. PS : il va falloir que je félicite Kumi, les dessins qu'elle a fait dans ce carnet sont supers._

 _Les médecins sont venus en douce dans ma chambre pour me donner des médocs, en croyant que je dormais. Ils se sont mis à plusieurs pour me tenir et ont commencé à me faire une injection dans le bras, mais se sont foiré et ont dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour me piquer. Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de faire un pansement, du coup, le sang a salopé le drap et les petits trous qu'ils m'ont fait dans ma veine régurgitent un liquide jaune pâle, très bizarre. Ensuite, ils m'ont ouvert la bouche et y ont fait glisser un comprimé au goût amer, âcre, qui m'a traversé toute la gorge et m'a donné envie de vomir. Par réflexe involontaire, je l'ai recraché et ils me l'ont fait ravaler de force en me mettant leurs mains gantées sur la bouche (je déteste le goût, la texture et l'odeur du latex...), et en me disant de faire un petit effort si je voulais que tout se passe bien. Puis ils m'ont relâché et sont repartis._

 _(Merde, mes larmes ont taché la page, ça fait de grosses traces d'encre.)  
_

 _Je ne veux pas affronter ça tout seul. Je veux sortir d'ici. Je veux que mes frères reviennent._

* * *

 ** _Fin de la deuxième partie du chapitre 1 ! (je préfère faire plusieurs petites parties plutôt qu'un gros bloc, ça me permet des publications régulières ^^)_**

 ** _Cette partie était, comme vous vous en doutez, du point de vue de Mathieu. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews :)_**


End file.
